You are not alone
by lizzieten
Summary: song fic based on Micheal Jackson's You are not alone. Castiel secretly supports Dean during his time of grief. first supernatural fic.


You are not alone

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or anything else Supernatural they all belong to the mad genius Eric Kripke. The song belongs to Michael Jackson.

Sam was gone; and this time it was more final than any other time Sam had died. This time he is never coming back. He sacrificed himself for a world that really couldn't care less about his life and even less about his death.

Dean sits there; he wants to somehow go to Sam even if it meant going back to hell and enduring all that torture again. A sob is torn from his throat as Sam's smiling face is brought to the forefront of his mind. He doesn't want to remember how much fun he'd had with Sam in the past. Memories of prank war upon prank war came rushing at him , Dean's personal favorite was the time he had put pink hair coloring in Sam's shampoo bottle, Sam's furious face was one Dean would never forget. He didn't want to think about the years spend riding down the road in the Impala with Sam riding shotgun beside him. Dean blinked and a tear slowly makes a path down his face. Even now Dean can still see Sam's joy filled grin as they rode down the endless pavement. Dean remembered the kind, gentle boy who loved to help others, and to think that he was now being tortured down under was nearly more than he could bear.

Sensing someone behind him; Dean lifts his badly beaten face to see another person he had thought to be dead.

"Cas, you're alive?"

"Yes" the angel replied "even better than before." Castiel reaches out and places his finger on his grieving friend's forehead and instantly every injury is healed. Castiel, hates seeing the pain in Dean's eyes, knowing that this had been the only way the apocalypse could have been avoided; still he wished desperately that it didn't have to be at his friend's happiness and another's life.

A few hours later finds Dean back on the road, heading to fulfill the last promise he had ever made his little brother. As he drove towards Lisa's memories of Sam continue to assault his mind, and the tears form, but Dean holds them in until he is safely behind a locked door. He wanted no one to witness the grief he was now feeling.

Another day is gone

I'm still all alone

How could this be

That your not here with me

You never said goodbye

Someone tell me why

Did you have to go and leave my world so cold?

Everyday I sit and I ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says.

Unbeknownst to Dean every night Castiel came to his room, and while the young hunter cried out for his little brother. Castiel chased away the nightmares of Sam being tortured and torn limb from limb, refusing to let the dreams hurt the grieving hunter even more. Instead he sent sweet dreams of Sam being happy and alive and most importantly with Dean. In the morning Castiel whispers in Dean's ear:

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

You are not alone

Upon waking up, Dean sighs and runs a hand through his short hair. His dreams weren't of Sammy being tortured; they were worse. Sammy was alive and well, and happy once more hunting at Dean's side. Dean didn't know which was worse dreaming of Sam being tortured or dreaming of Sam being alive and well. Tears once more fill his eyes and Dean doesn't try to hold them in. He missed his little brother something terrible; words couldn't express just how badly Dean was hurting from this loss. It felt like there was an irreparable hole in his heart that was slowly bleeding out, draining his energy and his life with it.

Just the other night

I thought I heard you cry

Asking me to go

And hold you in my arms

I can hear your prayers

Your burdens I will bear

But first I need your hand

So forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Then something whispers in my ear and says.

Once nightfall had returned Castiel returned to his post, right beside Dean's bed, protecting the hunter he called a friend.

"Sammy," grieving Dean cries out and the tortured sound of his voice sends an arrow straight through Castiel's heart; making it break even more than it already was. Reaching over Castiel places a finger on the sleeping hunter's forehead, chasing the bad dream away. As daylight once again breaches the sky just before Castiel takes off he whispered in Dean's ear:

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

You are not alone.

With this sunrise came the knowledge that Dean had made it through another day without his little brother and best friend. Though this way of thinking still brought tears to Dean's eyes. He didn't just want to merely survive without Sammy; he wanted him alive and hunting beside him. Dean had never given any thought to the possibility of that someday he might have to try and live without the person he loved most in the world. Now Dean was struggling to save himself from drowning in grief and he had no idea if he was going to make it or not. He only wished he had the strength Sam seemed to think that he had. Later that day Dean dragged himself out of bed and to the window, just to stare up at the darkest sky he had seen in a long time. His tears falling in tempo with the rain falling down, his soul felt like the sky he was looking at.

Whisper three words and I'll come running

And you know I'll be there I'll be there.

Castiel stood behind Dean at the window, while he was glad that Dean had made it out of bed. He was sad to see the tears falling freely down his friends face. Though Castiel knew that Dean couldn't see him he still whispered:

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

You are not alone.

A/n

I am assuming that angels can chose whether or not people can see them which is what Castiel chooses to do. I am thinking about making this into a series of song fics. tell me what you think Please. thanks Liz


End file.
